Another Side the Same Story
by Kunoichi-Shea
Summary: This is Kingdom Hearts through Riku's eyes. You will see things you have never seen before! Please R
1. A New Friend

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side the Same Story   
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend   
  
It was a nice day on Destine Islands we find Riku sitting on his paupu tree staring out to sea.  
  
Riku: *thinking* I want to get off the island….. And see other worlds… if there are any….  
  
As he stares out to sea when all of a sudden he falls! He was falling through darkness!!! After falling several feet he lands on a dark road in complete darkness "*flump* Well that hurt" he said as he rubbed his butt.   
  
Voice: Are you willing to give anything up to see other worlds?  
  
Riku: O.O *hesitating* ..yes… yes I am!  
  
Voice: Then will you open your heart to darkness and not to the light?  
  
Riku: O.o What do you mean?  
  
Voice: I mean will you destroy the chance of becoming the key barer?   
  
Riku: *confused* A key?? What ever that is, yes I will give it up!  
  
Voice: Very well, but you must first learn of the Heartless….  
  
A little black creature poped up from the ground and looks at Riku.  
  
Riku: Awww it's so cute!!  
  
Voice: O.o Did you just call that cute?? Well never mind…This is one of the many types of heartless. You must learn how to understand these creatures once you do, you must go back to your island and then your adventure will begin!   
  
The voice faded away leaving Riku with the Heartless.  
  
Riku: So umm what's your name?  
  
Riku looks down at the Heartless  
  
Heartless: freed riiik..  
  
Riku: Fredrick??? Is that your name??  
  
The Heartless looks up at him  
  
Heartless: freed riiik eee naa…  
  
Riku: Fredrickeana????  
  
The Heartless nods  
  
Riku: Umm well could I call you Fredrick for short??  
  
Fredrick: y….eeee…sssss….  
  
Riku: Okay then, Fredrick. Umm, where do we go from here?  
  
Fredrick: thi…sss…w…aaa…y.  
  
Riku: Umm, ok. *scratches head*  
  
Riku followed Fredrickeana up the very long path.  
  
As they walked up the long, dark road a gusts of wind started to blow. About three steps later a black figure swept Fredrickeana away. Riku stood there in awe.  
  
Riku: Fredrick!  
  
With that, he ran following the creature. He struggled to keep up, but then fell unconscious as something hit him over the head.   
  
When he awoke, he was back on his Paupu tree staring into the waters of Destiny Islands. 


	2. A Long Day

Chapter 2: A Long Day  
  
Riku then began to remember what he had been doing before he had found himself in darkness.  
  
Riku: *thinking* "We were doing the raft, Sora should be collecting the supplies about now, maybe he's done?"   
  
As he stared out at the sea he heard someone coming across the bridge from the mainland to the small peace of land he was on. Not caring who was coming Riku paid no attention to the person. Sora was walking towards Riku, obviously he was done with he's job.  
  
Riku: Hey Sora do you want to play a game of got you sword?  
  
Sora: OK   
  
The boys fight as they always do. Swing their swords at one another. But as always Riku wins. Sora walks away looking upset about loosing.   
  
Riku: Well Sora is getting better… but I wonder if Fredrick it OK…. I hope she is!  
  
That night Riku fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about Fredrick and the deal he had made. I his dream he saw Fredrick again.  
  
Riku: Fredrick!  
  
Fredrick: Ri..ku!  
  
  
  
Fredrick runs over to Riku jumping into his open arms.  
  
Riku: *hugging Fredrick* Oh I'm so glade I found you!  
  
Fredrick: Ri..ku Ri..ku I mi..ssed ..u…  
  
Riku: I missed you to! I hope we are never separated again!  
  
Fredrick: We will nev..er be sep..rr.ated again, now that you are with the darkness…  
  
Riku woke up, beams of sunlight were sinning on his face. Riku jumped out of bed and got dressed, he headed out to the island in his bout. As the day wore on Riku just gathered supplies, and thought about everything that had happened. As he picked up a log he heard Kairi and Sora talking on the beach.  
  
Sora: Whoa! O.O  
  
Kairi giggles  
  
Sora: Gimme a brake Kairi  
  
Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.  
  
Sora: No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I   
  
couldn't-Ow! ( gets hit in the head with a stick by Kairi)  
  
Kairi: Are you still dreaming?  
  
Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place?   
  
So bizarre...  
  
Kairi: Yeah, sure.  
  
Sora: Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.   
  
Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember.  
  
Sora: Nothing at all?  
  
Kairi: Nothing.  
  
Sora: You ever want to go back?  
  
Kairi: Well, I'm happy here.  
  
Sora: Really...  
  
Kairi: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.  
  
Sora: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!  
  
Kairi: So what're we waiting for?  
  
Riku walk over to them.  
  
Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?  
  
Riku: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.  
  
Riku tosses the log to Sora, Sora tried to catch it, but it landed on him  
  
Riku: And you're just as lazy as he is!  
  
Kairi: So you noticed. ^.^; Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
Riku: What, are you kidding?  
  
Kairi: Ready? Go!  
  
The three of them ran, they ran and ran and ran until they got to the raft.  
  
Sora: I beat you!  
  
Riku: What are you talking about Sora, it was a tie!  
  
Kairi finally gets there.  
  
Kairi: Now what are you two arguing about?!  
  
Sora & Riku: Nothing!   
  
Riku: Well I'm going to my tree to rest for awhile, OK see ya!  
  
Riku walked off towards his tree.   
  
Kairi: *looks at Sora* So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?  
  
Sora: Yeah, I heard you.  
  
Kairi: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs, One Cloth, One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!  
  
Sora ran off to find the items for Kairi.  
  
Riku sat on his tree as always looking out to sea, he could heard the waves crashing against the beach and feel the soft ocean wind blow his hair. He liked the feeling, "But if I liked it so much how come I want to leave?" He asked himself. As he set there he slipped and fell backwards off the tree.   
  
Riku: ;_; "owww, that hurt" he said as he held his head and got up. He looked around to make sure no one saw him "Got my rep to uphold" he thought   
  
Much later on in the day, after Sora had finished getting all of his supplies they sat on Riku's tree and watched the sunset.  
  
Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?  
  
Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.  
  
Sora: But how far could a raft take us?  
  
Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.  
  
Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?  
  
Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?  
  
Sora: (laying down on a branch) I don't know.  
  
Riku: That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.  
  
Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?  
  
Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks.  
  
Kairi: You're welcome.  
  
Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walk back to the house. Then, Riku called out for Sora.  
  
Riku: Sora.  
  
Riku tosses Sora a paupu fruit.  
  
Riku: You wanted one, didn't you?  
  
Sora: A paupu fruit...  
  
Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.  
  
Sora: What are you talking-  
  
Riku laughs and Sora throws away the paupu fruit and they ran back to their boats. 


	3. Night of Darkness

Chapter 3: Night of the Darkness  
  
The next day Sora and Riku were trying to pick a name for their ship, as the fought Kairi walked up to them.  
  
Kairi: You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual   
  
rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.  
  
Sora: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win...  
  
Riku: I get to share the paupu with Kairi.  
  
Sora: Huh?  
  
Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paupu with Kairi.  
  
Sora: Wha... Wait a minute...  
  
Kairi: Okay. On my count: 3 2 1 Go!  
  
The boys ran as fast as they could both wanting to win. (ok as you know Sora or Riku can win but I'm just going to have Riku win)  
  
After Riku ran back across the finish line he looked back at Sora, who was looking upset. "Man I thought he knew I was only joking" he thought. He told him this as Sora left. Riku then looked out at the ocean. "I wonder when all this darkness stuff is going to happened?"  
  
Voice: Soon Riku  
  
Riku: ^.^ ok!  
  
Voice: Why are you happy?  
  
Riku: I don't know ^.^;  
  
Voice: Oh, ok then ^.^  
  
(I know I know, that's completely out of character, but still it's funny!)  
  
The voice disappeared as Riku walked down onto the beach. He flopped down onto the worm welcoming sand and laid there looking up at the sky. "Man I wonder how I'll get Kairi and Sora to join me? It's not like I can just make them join me."  
  
The three friends left the island to go home as they went Riku stopped and took one last look at that little island "see ya" he wisped  
  
Sora: Did you say something Riku?  
  
Riku: No, come on guys we have to get home befor it gets to dark!  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Voice: Riku…..  
  
Riku: ZZZ..zzzz…ZZZZ..zzz   
  
Voice: Riku:  
  
Riku:ZZZ….zzzzzz….ZZZZZZ…  
  
Voice: RIKU!!!!!!  
  
Riku: O.O What!!!  
  
Voice: It is time to go Riku…  
  
Riku: Oh well ok   
  
Voice: Now go back to that small island of yours   
  
Riku: Why?  
  
Voice: Sora and Kairi will be drawn there by the storm that will start and then they can come with you…  
  
Riku ran out side and jumped in his bout and patted out to the small island. Once he got there storm clouds began to thunder over head. "Now lets see what happens" Riku smiled   
  
Voice: The door has opened, now things will change Riku, now you can leave this prison!  
  
Minuets later Sora jumped up onto the docks   
  
Sora: What's that? (sees his friend's boats) Riku's boat. And Kairi's!  
  
Riku watched Sora run into the shack and across the bridge to him.  
  
Sora: Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!  
  
Riku: The door has opened...  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Riku: The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!  
  
Sora: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!  
  
Riku: Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
A circle of darkness opened beneath Riku, Riku held out his hand towards Sora. Sora fought to get to Riku but a flash of light split them apart and Sora was standing with a giant key in his hand. "So that's the key blade" Riku thought as he disappeared. He was in darkness once more. Completely surrounded by it. A small creature sat by his feet looking up at him.  
  
Fredrick: Riku….are…youu…ook..?  
  
Riku: Yes, I just thought that Sora and Kairi would be here with me…. But now I've lost both of them.  
  
The darkness began to shift away and a new soundings came into view.   
  
Riku: Where are I?  
  
Fredrick: This is where Maleficent lives, she can help you!  
  
Riku followed Fredrick down a hallway, as they walked voices could be heard talking.  
  
Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?  
  
Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.  
  
Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.  
  
Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.  
  
Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself. *Oogie Boogie laughs.*  
  
Captain Hook: Shut up!  
  
Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful...  
  
Riku watched as they talked. Fredrick pulled Riku's pants.  
  
Fredrick: Weee must…talks…to her..  
  
Riku: ok….  
  
Riku followed Fredrick into the room. Every person in that room turned their eyes to him.  
  
Maleficent: Oh what do we have here… 


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4: The Deal  
  
Riku told Maleficent about what happened and how he wanted to find his friends. After he had finished his story Maleficent spoke.  
  
Maleficent: Well my dear it seems to me you need someone to help you and to look after you, you did say you are with the darkness?  
  
Riku: Well ya…  
  
Maleficent: Well Riku I will help you…if you help me that is.  
  
Riku: OK I'll help!  
  
Maleficent: Good Riku, the first thing I'll will need you to do it to get me a girl named Alice. We need her you see, along with other girls and I'm sure while we do that we will come across your friends….  
  
Riku and Fredrick were shown to a gummi ship, and were told of where to find this Alice girl. They flew off to Wonderland and got out of the gummi ship. After falling down a weird hole they landed it a hallway.   
  
Riku: What a strange place *looks around*  
  
Fredrick: Yessss it is, But I thinkss we should keep going…  
  
Riku: Ya you're right we should  
  
They two walked down the hallway into a small room. Riku noticed that there was a small door on the other side. He knelt down and tried to open it.  
  
Doorknob: 0.0 OOWW!!   
  
Riku: O.o WHAT THE!!!!! *Pulls hand away*  
  
Doorknob: Do you mind!?!?!  
  
Riku: You can talk???  
  
Doorknob: Of chores I can talk!  
  
Riku: Man this is weird, I wonder what else can talk?  
  
Fredrick: How do we get through??  
  
Doorknob: You are to big why don't you drink from that bottle on the table and then you….can….ZZZZzzzzZZZz  
  
Riku & Freddy: -.-;  
  
Riku: Well I do see another hole, door, thing… right there! *points to the left of the door* we can go through that.   
  
Freddy: OK!  
  
The two drank from the bottle and shrunk. Just as they were about to go through the small they heard voices coming from the hall. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!   
  
Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"  
  
Riku: Quick lets go!  
  
And they ran out into a new place that was all grass and bushes. They ran past the card that was guarding the door and jumped up onto the huge bushes just as a white rabbit ran through the door.  
  
Riku: I see the girl, but we can't stand here we will be noticed!   
  
Fredrick: Lets go into the forest until we have time to snatch the girl, it's through that doorway. *points*  
  
Riku: OK lets go.  
  
They jumped down and ran through the doorway. Moments later Sora emerges through the door fallowed by Goofy and Donald. Riku and Freddy sat on a platform in the Lotus Forest. Waiting for all the excitement to die down. They could hear raised voices coming form the other room.   
  
Riku: I can't wait to see Sora and Kairi again, I hope there ok without me..  
  
Freddy sat in Riku's lap and looked up at him.  
  
Freddy: I'm sure they're OK Riku.  
  
Riku: *put his hand on Freddy's head and began to pet her* I sure hope so.  
  
They heard some people enter the forest. They were talking to each other. Riku and Freddy stayed were they were for a while they could hear who ever it was running around and fighting the heartless. Some time latter they heard a big commotion coming from the other room where the girl was.  
  
Riku: I think its time we get her.  
  
They left the forest and snuck into the other room. Their was a fight going on in the room cards flying everywhere Riku grabbed Alice from her cage knocked her out ran to the gummi ship. Thee flew back to where Maleficent was and gave Alice to her.  
  
Maleficent: Good job Riku, you did well.  
  
Riku: So do you know anything about my friends?  
  
Maleficent: I might…know but I don't know if I can truly trust you yet.   
  
Riku: I promise I will work with you as long as I need to, to get my friend back!!  
  
Maleficent: Good then Riku, you can stay here with me while we look for your friends.  
  
She showed Riku around the strange place and told him that he could go anywhere and do anything while he was there. Riku didn't fully trust Maleficent yet, but knew there was no other why to find his friends with out help. 


	5. Dark Castle

Chapter 5: Dark Castle   
  
Riku and Freddy played in a large room they were playing hid and go seek which Freddy always won. For some reason Riku liked this room. Its ceiling had a circular stained glass pattern. It was one of the less dark things in this place. He had been exploring it for awhile now and it seemed to him that he was in a big castle. But did this place belong to Maleficent? It was a strange place indeed, the castle was extremely dark and eerie looking, and yet it had a vibrant library and other places like this room were not so bad. Riku had looked at many of the books in the library, but none of them were interesting enough to keep reading. But as time passed by Riku wondered about his friends.  
  
Riku: Sora, Kairi I hope you guys are ok….  
  
Fredrick came running out of the shadows and looked up at him.  
  
Freddy: Riku! Maleficent wants you!  
  
Riku looked down at his small friend and sighed, Maleficent was not a person that Riku liked very much. He hated talking to her and even being around her. Even though she had promised to help him, he did not take a likening to her. In the time he had spent here in this castle he had only seen her when she asked for him or when it was time to eat. He was never able to talk to her about anything, it was only what she wanted to talk about and that thing only, and it was never anything Riku wanted to talk about. She had told him to train him self, to get stronger and she might reward him, but with what he wondered "maybe she knows where my friends are? Well even if she did, she would have to tell him they had a deal after all." he thought   
  
Riku: OK lets go Freddy  
  
Riku fallowed Freddy down the hallways and through doors until they came to Maleficent.  
  
Maleficent: Aww Riku, I've been expecting you.  
  
Riku: Well what is it?  
  
Maleficent: Patience Riku, all will be known in time. Now Riku have you been training, like I asked of you?  
  
Riku: Yes I have.  
  
Maleficent: Good job, well why don't you run along and play with your heartless won't you, I have a meeting to attend to.  
  
And with that she turned and walked away.  
  
Riku: What ever, lets go Freddy.  
  
~Later with Maleficent~  
  
Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world?  
  
Maleficent: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.  
  
Oogie Boogie: (laughs) Yeah, he got chomped instead!  
  
Jafar: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.  
  
Maleficent: Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest.   
  
  
  
*Maleficent reveals Sora's group's image on the table in front of them.*  
  
Maleficent: Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan.  
  
Oogie Boogie: Yes, the princesses...  
  
Maleficent: They are falling into our hands, one by one.  
  
*An image of Alice appeared.*  
  
Maleficent: Speaking of which...  
  
~With Riku~  
  
Riku: She is always in those meetings of hers, why can't I ever be there, aren't I one of them?  
  
Freddy: But you are not like them, you have a good heart, a heart for you friends.  
  
Riku: And Maleficent wants me to get rid of that, she says I care to much…  
  
Freddy: But it's good that you care! Without a heart you will turn into…. A Heartless like me….  
  
Riku: How did you become a Heartless?  
  
Freddy: My world was taken and I myself became a Heartless…. I can't remember who I was or my family or my friends…. When I became a Heartless I forgot everything…. But when I'm with you I feel different, like a person, not a Heartless!  
  
Riku picked up Freddy and held her close.   
  
Riku: What ever happens I won't let you get hurt, I know that there are people out there destroying Heartless but I wont let them hurt you!  
  
Freddy: And I won't let anyone hurt you Riku!  
  
Riku heard foot steps coming from behind, it was Maleficent.  
  
Maleficent: Riku, I have found you friend Sora, do you wish to see him?  
  
Riku: Sora! You fond him!  
  
Maleficent: Indeed it seems I have.  
  
Riku: Well lets go! 


	6. Found but Lost

Chapter 6: Found but Lost  
  
Riku appeared in a new world with Maleficent by his side.  
  
Maleficent: Your friend is somewhere in this world, but you might not like what you find.  
  
Riku: What do you mean?  
  
Maleficent: It seems to me he has moved on.  
  
Riku: Sora? Ya right! He's my best friend, he would never do that!  
  
Maleficent: See for your self.  
  
She diapered leaving Riku alone, Riku walked around asking people if they had seen Sora. Riku found that he was only in the first district and that there were two more.  
  
Riku: I'll find you Sora…. I just don't know where?  
  
Riku walked into the third district just as he was about to turn around he saw a Heartless, it was going for Sora! Riku jumped down and deflected the heartless' attack.  
  
Riku: There you are. What's going on?  
  
  
  
Sora: Riku! *Sora tried to make Riku's mouth wide open.*  
  
Riku: Hey, hey, cut it out.  
  
Sora: I'm not dreaming this time, right?  
  
Riku: I hope not. Took forever to find you.  
  
Sora: Riku! Wait a second, where's Kairi?  
  
Riku: Isn't she with you? Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now.  
  
Suddenly, a Shadow appeared behind Riku.  
  
Riku: We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this--  
  
Sora defeated the Shadow with his Keyblade.  
  
Sora: Leave it to who?  
  
Riku: Sora, what did you--  
  
Sora: I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help.  
  
  
  
Riku: Who are they?  
  
Donald: Ahem. My name is--  
  
Sora: We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you.  
  
Riku: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.  
  
  
  
Goofy: Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?  
  
Sora: What's that mean!  
  
Riku: *holding Sora's Keyblade* So, this is called a Keyblade?  
  
Sora: Huh? Hey, give it back.  
  
Riku backs up.  
  
Riku: Catch!  
  
Sora catches the Keyblade.  
  
Sora: Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!  
  
Donald: No, he can't come!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Donald: Forget it!  
  
Sora: Oh, come on! He's my friend!  
  
Donald: I don't care!  
  
Riku feels Maleficent, he looks to see and she is there waiting for him, thinking " Sora I'm sorry"   
  
Goofy: He's gone.  
  
Sora: Riku? Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too.  
  
Riku and Maleficent waited until Sora and His friends went inside a small house. Riku watched Sora talking to other people inside through a window. Thinking "Sora what can I do you, your happy with me and Kairi" Maleficent came and rested a hand on Riku shoulder, he turned to her.   
  
Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for...  
  
Riku: OK I'll come with you, but you have to be nicer to me, ok!  
  
Maleficent: What are you four?! You sound like a little kid! Little kid voice "ok I'll come with you , but you have to be nicer to me, ok"   
  
Riku: Hey! You hurt my feelings! *sniff* *sniff*   
  
Maleficent: Oh suck it up!  
  
Riku: Why do you have to be so mean all the time! I've never done anything to you!!  
  
Maleficent: If you stop wining I'll give you a chocolate bar.  
  
Riku OK! ^.^  
  
Maleficent: How did I get myself into this -.-;  
  
Riku and Maleficent went back to their dark castle and Riku got his chocolate. As he ate he thought about Sora…. "How could this have happened, Sora and I have been friends since forever! And after all that he just replaces me!  
  
I guess I have to find Kairi on my own!"  
  
~In Agrabah~  
  
Maleficent: And the Keyhole?  
  
Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves...  
  
Iago flies by and lands on Jafar's shoulder.  
  
Iago: Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic.  
  
Jafar: The girl is more trouble than she's worth.  
  
Maleficent: You said you had things under control.  
  
Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.  
  
Maleficent: We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless.  
  
Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. (Jafar's Heartless appeared and talks to them) Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once.  
  
The Heartless left to search for Jasmine.  
  
Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless.  
  
Jafar laughs.   
  
Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to thank you all on the reviews, they mean a lot to me! And yes I know that Riku doesn't always win against Sora on Destiny Islands, just for most of us he does! And the reason I know all the words is because 1, I have beaten the game two times once in normal and the other time in expert, and 2, I also have the script, lol! 


	7. The Next Job

Chapter 7: The Next Job  
  
Riku walked around the library looking at the books. Riku had been messing around in there all day. He found that when he moved a book from its rightful place and put it somewhere else the bookcases would move. He though it was funny. If anyone wanted to go through the library they would have to put the books back where they belonged to go to the passageway he had consoled. But no matter what he did he could not stop thinking about Sora and Kairi, he was glade to see that Sora was ok but he was made that Sora had found new friends to take his and Kairi's spots.   
  
Riku: Poor Kairi, I wonder how she is doing. I wish Sora were here we could look for her together.  
  
Freddy who had been sleeping on the upstairs table woke up. She looked up to see Riku sitting on the end of the table. She crawled over to him and jumped on his shoulder.   
  
Freddy: How much longer do you want to stay in this room?  
  
Riku: I don't know, this is just one of the less dark places and I guess that's why I stay here.   
  
Riku got up and walked down stars with Freddy on his shoulder. He walked over to a painting underneath the stairs and looked at it.   
  
Riku: I don't think this place was always dark, who ever painted this must have mad it here and when ever I look at this painting I feel like everything is going to be ok. It gives me light, and I need it every day I feel less and less like myself.  
  
Freddy: *looking at the painting* It is nice, but don't give in Riku if the darkness consumes you, you will be in trouble!  
  
Riku: I don't know hoe long I'll last…  
  
Maleficent: Riku, Riku! Where is that confounded boy!  
  
Riku: -.- I'm over here….  
  
Maleficent: *walks over to Riku* I have another job for you, my dear. I need you to capture and bring princess Jasmine to me. If our plan should fall ill.  
  
Riku: Well if you show me what she looks like and tell me where to go I'll get her, if I'm needed.  
  
Maleficent: That's a good boy, Riku.  
  
Riku: OK lets go show her to me already!  
  
Maleficent: Come, and I shall show you.  
  
Riku fallowed Maleficent into the dark room she always held her meetings in.   
  
Maleficent: This is whom I want you to get *Jasmine appears on her table* She is in Agrabah. Now lets go fourth to get what we are seeking!  
  
~~Later in Agrabah~~  
  
Maleficent: That boy again?  
  
Jafar: He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our--  
  
  
  
Sora's group arrived at the scene.  
  
Sora: Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?  
  
Without a word, Maleficent disappeared.  
  
~~In another Chamber~~  
  
Maleficent appears in front of Riku.  
  
Riku: So will I be needed?  
  
Maleficent: It seems so, that friend of yours, Sora is it?  
  
Riku: Yes  
  
Maleficent: Well he might get in the way, so when they are fighting grab the princess and bring her here.   
  
Riku: I will.  
  
Maleficent: Now go!  
  
Riku: -.- OK I'm going.  
  
Riku walked off to the chamber where Sora and Jafar had fought. There was a huge hole in the ground and Riku could here voices coming from below. Jasmine had awoken and was begging to peer down when Riku snatched her. He knocked her out and carried her over his shoulder to Maleficent.  
  
Maleficent: Good job Riku. I presume this mean Jafar has failed?  
  
Riku: I think so, so…. What do I get as a reward! ^.^  
  
Maleficent: o.O Umm you get a Loly Pop..  
  
Riku: YAY!!! ^.^  
  
Maleficent: Lets go home now, this cave smells dreadful…  
  
Riku: OK as long as I get me Loly! ^.^  
  
Maleficent: *smacks herself in the head* Why me?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK well I have thought about making Freddy a human and having a relationship with Riku, but I don't know, I mean she's lost her body as well as her heart and I think that's pretty much imposable for her to get back at this point. And about the relationship, I think they already have it! I mean there like best friends and kinda a little like lovers if you know what I mean! And I kinda don't want her to be human, when I came up with her charter I made up her whole personality and her story but I never planed on her ever being a human again. And if you happened to read A Riku Halloween before I took it down you would have seen her as a heartless there. Oh and about A Riku Halloween I hope to put it back up after I finish this story, I wanted to change ARH because when I wrote it I was in school and we had too much work to do so I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted to! So when it comes back out expect a lot of new chapters and a change in some of the old chapters. Just thought some of you would like to know that! 


	8. Found at Last

Chapter 8: Found at Last   
  
Riku happily licked his Loly Pop while Freddy lay asleep in his lap. After he had finished he heard Maleficent calling him.  
  
Maleficent: Riku, we are having a meeting I thought it would be in your best interest to join us.  
  
Riku: OK I'll be right there.  
  
Riku woke up Freddy and said good-bye to her and ran to find Maleficent. He walked with her to her dark room.  
  
Riku: Well where is everyone?  
  
Maleficent: They will be here in time.  
  
Soon after she spoke Hades appeared. Maleficent told him what had happened to Jafar.   
  
Hades: That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around o give him a hand.  
  
Riku: Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?  
  
Maleficent: Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.  
  
Hades: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? (to Riku) By the way, kid, have we got something special for you.  
  
Riku: Huh?  
  
Maleficent: We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your   
  
wish...  
  
The image of Kairi laying down unconscious appeared at the table.  
  
Riku: Kairi!  
  
Maleficent: Go to her. Your vessel is waiting.  
  
Captain Hook appeared.  
  
Captain Hook: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage.  
  
Riku: Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?  
  
Maleficent: Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy.  
  
Maleficent gently touches Riku's face and Riku angrily shoves Maleficent's hand away from his face.  
  
Riku: I seriously doubt that.  
  
Maleficent: Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.  
  
Riku left with Captain Hook on his ship. Riku soon after that found what he was looking for. A limp figure sat against the wall.   
  
Riku: Kairi! Oh Kairi I'm so glade I found you!  
  
Riku kneeled down and gently put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head.  
  
Riku: Kairi? What's wrong?  
  
Captain Hook: She seems to be missing her sole or something, but I'm sure Maleficent can fix that.  
  
Riku looked at Kairi once more and stood up. I need to go back and talk to Maleficent! He disappeared into darkness.  
  
Captain Hook: You'd better come back boy!  
  
~~Back with Maleficent~~  
  
Maleficent: Yes I'm sure we could help you poor friend.  
  
Riku: Are you sure?  
  
Maleficent: Now, now my dear boy we will try all that we can in time. But I have one more thing that I think you would like to do for me.  
  
Riku: Like to do?  
  
Maleficent: Yes but later you need a good nights rest. Good night.  
  
Riku went to find Freddy. She was in the library looking at the painting.  
  
Freddy: Riku I thought you'd never come back!   
  
She jumped into Riku's arms.  
  
Riku: Hey I would never leave you!  
  
Riku fell asleep in the library, and had a dream, that was a memory from when he was young…  
  
Sora: It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!  
  
Riku: You sure you didn't just hear it this time?  
  
Sora: What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!  
  
Riku: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?  
  
Sora: No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?  
  
Riku: Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful.  
  
In the cave...  
  
Riku: See that? It was just the wind making that noise.  
  
Sora: Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! (finds a door) Hold on! What's that over there?  
  
Riku: A window, or maybe a door? It won't open.  
  
Sora: Geez, is that really all that's in here?  
  
Riku: What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora.  
  
Sora: Hm?  
  
Riku: When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!  
  
Sora: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?  
  
Riku woke up and looked down where Freddy had been sleeping on his lap, but she was gone!  
  
Riku: Freddy?  
  
The little Heartless popped out of the ground and looked up at Riku.  
  
Freddy: Yes  
  
Riku: I though I lost you or something…like I lost Sora…  
  
Freddy: Don't be sad Riku, I over heard Maleficent talking to the others, and you will be able to see Sora again!  
  
Riku: I will!! But he replaced me remember?  
  
Freddy: *shakes head* If he's a true friend he'll stick with you forever!   
  
Riku went to see Maleficent.  
  
Riku: So you want me to go there, because there is no one else there but Heartless?  
  
Maleficent: Yes my dear boy and you get to play with you friend Sora. Maybe this time he will join you…. 


	9. A Whale of a Tale

Chapter 9: A Whale of a Tale  
  
Riku: So, if I take this puppets heart I can give it to Kairi? Is that what your saying?  
  
Maleficent: I believe so, but can you get it?  
  
Riku: Yes I think I can.  
  
Maleficent: Then hurry, Sora has already arrived in that whale.  
  
Riku: *makes gun shape with hand* Kapow! *Disappears in darkness* (just like Sora from .hack//SIGN lol)   
  
Maleficent, o.O shakes head and walks away  
  
~~In Monstro~~   
  
Riku swam across the water not wanting to be seen by Sora yet. He swam to the other side and ran through the only opening. But Riku was seen, not by Sora but by Pinocchio. Pinocchio followed Riku into the chamber. Riku heard someone fallowing him.  
  
Riku: Who are you?  
  
Pinocchio: I'm Pinocchio!  
  
Riku: A talking puppet, o.O I guess you're the one I'm looking for.  
  
Pinocchio: You were looking for me?  
  
Riku: Umm…. yep, because…. I… want to play!   
  
Pinocchio: OK!  
  
Riku hears someone and hides.   
  
Sora: (to Pinocchio) What are you doing? Come on, let's go back  
  
Goofy: You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you.  
  
Sora: Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!  
  
Before Sora's group could leave Riku came out.  
  
Riku: But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?  
  
Sora: Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?  
  
Riku: Just playing with Pinocchio.  
  
Sora: You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?  
  
Riku: Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know.  
  
Sora: Come on!  
  
Riku grabs Pinocchio's arm and ran off to another area. Sora's group goes after them.   
  
~~Later in Chamber 6~~  
  
Maleficent: (to Riku) Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all.  
  
Riku: I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little.  
  
Maleficent: Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it.  
  
Riku: Mind your own business.  
  
Maleficent goes through a portal and disappeared. Sora's group chases Pinocchio and then, they found Riku.  
  
Sora: Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?  
  
Riku: I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?  
  
Sora: I do.  
  
Riku couldn't take it, Sora obviously didn't care enough to help Kairi, he left to get Pinocchio, he needed his heart and once he had that he could leave and give the heart to Kairi. Once he entered the room he saw Pinocchio trapped in Parasite Cage. Sora entered the room followed by Goofy and Donald.  
  
Riku: *in head "Can hurt to have him help?"* You up for this?  
  
Sora: No problem. Let's do it!  
  
Riku: Hmph.  
  
Riku, Sora, Goofy and Donald fought hard against the Parasite Cage. Riku couldn't help but notice that Sora had become a lot stronger in the time that had passed. Maybe even stronger then him! But no that couldn't be Riku had always been the strongest! After the fight, Parasite Cage releases Pinocchio and ran away. Pinocchio fell into a pit and Riku followed. Sora's group also followed Riku. When Riku landed he was back in the Mouth. Riku grabbed Pinocchio determined to take his heart. As Sora and his friends appeared.  
  
Geppetto: Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!  
  
Riku: (holding the unconscious Pinocchio) Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet.  
  
Geppetto: He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!  
  
Riku: He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs.  
  
Sora: Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?  
  
Riku: What do you care about her?  
  
Riku ran away. Sora's group chasseing after him in the throat. Riku was running as fast as he could, but for some reason he could feel air around him and with a tremendous amount of force he was sucked upwards. And he found himself in another room. Riku had found in that time that the heartless had taken the heart of Pinocchio. Maybe the puppet could still help Kairi even if it didn't have a heart. Soon Sora had caught up with him.  
  
Sora: Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku.  
  
Riku: A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together.  
  
Sora readies his Keyblade.  
  
Riku: What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?  
  
Sora: Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience.  
  
Riku: Conscience?  
  
Sora: You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!  
  
Riku: *thinking "wrong side, am I not the one helping Kairi?"* Then you leave me no choice.  
  
Jiminy: Pinocchio! Pinocchio!  
  
Pinocchio woke up, but he was in bad shape.  
  
Pinocchio: Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it.  
  
Pinocchio's nose grew longer and he feels fine.  
  
Pinocchio: Oh! I guess I'm okay!  
  
Jiminy Cricket jumps up and down. Suddenly, Parasite Cage appeared from midair dropping to the ground. Riku disappeared through a portal.   
  
~Later on the ship~  
  
Riku was with the unconscious Kairi talking to Maleficent.  
  
Riku: So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?  
  
Maleficent: Precisely.  
  
Riku: And her heart was...  
  
Maleficent: Taken by the Heartless, no doubt.  
  
Riku: Tell me! What can I do?  
  
Maleficent: There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless.  
  
Maleficent gave the power to control the Heartless to Riku. Riku could feel the power coming to him.  
  
Riku: Soon, Kairi. Soon. 


	10. Playing with Darkness

Chapter 10: Playing with Darkness  
  
Riku sat alone in a room on the ship. He was trying not to think of Sora. As he sat on his chair a shadow moved across the floor.   
  
Riku: Freddy?  
  
The little Heartless popped up out of the ground and looked at Riku.  
  
Freddy: I finally found you! Why didn't you take me with you, or you could have at least told me where you were going!  
  
Riku: Sorry I was preoccupied…  
  
Freddy: With your friends?  
  
Riku: Well ya…  
  
Freddy: Come on Riku lets go play a game you cant dwell on sad thoughts all day!  
  
Riku: Well ok!  
  
They left the room and when out onto the deck. Riku summoned the Heartless out.  
  
Riku: Who wants to play some foo ball! *holds up football made from darkness.  
  
Heartless: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Riku: Freddy your with me, and you guys, ya you your with me.  
  
Riku divided the Heartless up into two teams. Once they were done the binderies were set and they formed up. Riku was the quarter back and Freddy was the hiker. They all got reedy to play.  
  
Riku: Kingdom… Hearts… Hike!  
  
The ball was hiked to Riku, he through the ball to one of the sholder Heartless. The game went on for an hour. Riku decided that the next touchdown would determined the winner. As they when back into their formations rain began to fall. Riku's team and the Heartless' team were tied. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion like the dramatic parts in movies, and you could almost hear the dramatic music playing. The ball was hiked, it was thrown heartless' were running and crashing into each other, Riku received the ball and ran in in! They had won! Riku yelled, he had won it! He did the moon walk and throw the ball down, and started doing the Cleopatra. (If you know how that dance goes then you know how funny this would be to see) The Heartless piled up on Riku laughing and cheering. The loosing team disappeared sadly. As a apparently mad caption walked out.  
  
Caption Hook: What in the world do you think your doing boy!?  
  
Riku: Umm… I thought we were playing Foot Ball?  
  
Caption Hook: this is no time for dilly dally.  
  
Riku: But we wanted to have some fun…  
  
Caption Hook: Well I don't give a--  
  
Riku: Watch your mouth!  
  
The Heartless all shook a finger at Captain Hook for being bad. Captain Hook walked away muttering to him self.  
  
Riku: *looking at the Heartless* What's with him?  
  
Heartless: *Shrug*  
  
Riku: Well I guess you guys should go so we don't get in more trouble.  
  
Heartless: ok…..  
  
Riku: Well bye..  
  
Freddy jumped in Riku's arms as the other Heartless disappeared.  
  
Riku: Well lets get dried off.  
  
The two of them went inside the ship and dried by the fireplace. Riku still felt bad about Sora and Kairi not being with him, but at the same time he was happy, he had his Heartless for friends! Even though they are Heartless and don't have hearts, they still are fun to be with! Riku and Freddy went to bed in the bunks, not knowing that Sora and his friends Goofy and Donald were kicking serious Heartless and Boss butts. Not knowing that in a few hours they would be rudely awoken by a freakin weird flying boy in tights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapters kinda short but I could think of anything to write. Well hope you liked it anyways!   
  
Riku: Hey wait I want to say something!  
  
Me: Umm ok! ^.^  
  
Riku: I won, I won, I rock, Oh Yeah! Whos da man, I da man!  
  
Me:^.^;; Umm ok well see ya latter! 


	11. Sora's Back

Chapter 11: Sora's Back  
  
Riku: Who in the world was that guy?!  
  
Captain Hook: Peter Pan! Darn him!  
  
Riku: *to self* A guy in tights now he has to be daring! *To Hook* Whys he attack us?  
  
Captain Hook: Because we got Wendy!  
  
Riku: Wendy's were I'm hungry!  
  
Captain Hook: o.O Wendy is a girl you fool!  
  
Riku: aww well that's no fun, and I was hungry too…  
  
Captain Hook: Why don't you-- what's that?  
  
Riku: Wha--- hey it's a gummi ship, I bet Sora's in there and just in time I have a surprise for him! Come on lets get them!  
  
The ship flew after the gummi ship and swiftly rammed into it. They passengers of the ship fell out, Sora was separated from his friends.   
  
Riku: I didn't think you'd come, Sora.  
  
Sora: *gasp*  
  
Riku: Good to see you again.  
  
Sora: Where are Donald and Goofy?  
  
Riku: Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her.  
  
Riku points to Kairi who is not in good shape.  
  
Sora: Kairi!  
  
Riku: That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her.  
  
Sora tried to get to Kairi, but Captain Hook's left hook arm blocked his way.  
  
Captain Hook: Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy.  
  
Sora is surrounded by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Heartless.  
  
Sora: Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?  
  
Riku: The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear.  
  
Sora: You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart.  
  
Riku: Not a chance. My heart's too strong.  
  
Sora: Riku...  
  
Riku: I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance.  
  
Shadow Sora appeared in front of Sora.  
  
Riku: You can go see your friends now.  
  
An invisible hatch opens and Sora falls into the Hold.  
  
Riku: (to Captain Hook) Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land.  
  
Riku left.  
  
Captain Hook: (to Mr. Smee) That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!  
  
Mr. Smee: What shall we do, Captain Hook?  
  
Captain Hook: Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats.  
  
Mr. Smee: But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-  
  
Captain Hook: Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!  
  
Mr. Smee: No, Captain.  
  
Captain Hook: (shaking Mr. Smee's shoulder) Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves...  
  
Riku went to go see Kairi. He was soon Joined by Freddy.  
  
Freddy: Riku: Who is it?  
  
Riku: Sora, you need to get out of here, he could kill you! He doesn't understand the Heartless like I do…  
  
Freddy: Riku, I cant leave you now!  
  
Riku: Yes you can! Sora will probably get out of the hold and fight his way to Kairi, he might find you along the way!  
  
Freddy: Riku--  
  
Riku: Go! Go now!  
  
Freddy disappeared, and she went back to the castle.  
  
Riku went to the room next door to see who this Wendy girl was. The girl didn't want to talk to Riku but he knew right away she was not one of the princess of hearts, manly because Malfeasant's voice was in his head telling him so. He dragged Wendy into the same room as Kairi.  
  
Riku: Stay here with her!  
  
Wendy: But why?  
  
Riku: Because I said so!  
  
Riku left the room to go find Hook.   
  
Captain Hook: What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?  
  
Riku: There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her.  
  
Captain Hook: After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?  
  
Riku: Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less.  
  
Captain Hook: Hmph. You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever.  
  
Riku: I will find it no matter what.  
  
Voice of Mr. Smee: Uh, Captain...  
  
Mr. Smee is speaking over the pipe tubes.  
  
Captain Hook: What?  
  
Mr. Smee: The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them.  
  
  
  
Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!  
  
~~Later with Sora and Friends~~  
  
Wendy: Please hurry! The pirates are coming!  
  
Peter: What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!  
  
Sora: Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Yes?  
  
Sora: Is there another girl in there with you?  
  
Wendy: (looking at Kairi who is in bad shape) Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch.  
  
Sora: Kairi? Kairi!  
  
Kairi slightly moves her right arm and fingers. Then all of a sudden, Kairi is being dragged away. Riku had arrived he could let Sora see Kairi. As he took Kairi he knocked Wendy out put both girls over his sholder. He called a Heartless to come and take Wendy.  
  
Peter: Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!  
  
Riku: *to Heartless* Take her to another room.  
  
Sora's group goes up to the next floor and tries to open the door to where Wendy and Kairi were last heard from.  
  
Peter: Wendy, are you in there?  
  
The door is locked and there's no answer. Sora's group enters the cabin. Riku had Kairi in his arms.  
  
Sora: Riku, wait!  
  
Riku disappeared with Kairi. Suddenly, AntiSora sprang up out of the floor to attack Sora.  
  
~~At Castle~~  
  
Riku was kneeling trying to catch his breath and Maleficent is standing over him watching him.  
  
Maleficent: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart.  
  
A noise was heard form behind.  
  
Maleficent: A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power.  
  
Riku: My power?  
  
Maleficent: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential.  
  
Maleficent untapped the power within Riku, he could feel it he was stronger!  
  
Maleficent: Now why don't you go great our guest?  
  
Riku: With pleasure…. 


	12. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 12: Uninvited Guests  
  
Riku began to walk down to the Rising Falls when Freddy popped out of the ground  
  
Freddy: Riku! I missed I though you might have gotten hurt or something!  
  
Riku: you don't have to worry about me, no one can defeat me!  
  
Freddy: Riku? What's happened to you?  
  
Riku: What do you mean, Eve only become stronger, now I have to go!  
  
Freddy: Riku…if you keep acting like this, you looser you heart….  
  
Riku final arrived at the Rising Falls. He saw the Beast making his way up towards the castles.  
  
Riku: No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?  
  
Beast: I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!  
  
Riku: Take her if you can.  
  
The Beast tried to attack, but Riku evaded and counterattacked the Beast, seriously injuring him. Just then Sora arrived at the scene.  
  
Sora: Stop!  
  
Riku: So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you.  
  
Sora: Riku...  
  
Riku: But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters.  
  
Sora: What are you talking about?  
  
Riku: Let the Keyblade choose...its true master.  
  
Sora's Keyblade disappeared form his hand and Riku took possession of it.  
  
Donald: Huh?  
  
Goofy: What!?  
  
Riku: Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world.  
  
Sora: But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!  
  
Riku: You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this.  
  
Riku tossed a wooden sword to Sora and left the scene. Sora kneels to the ground in disappointment.  
  
Riku: *thinking* Sora looks so stupid laying there crying, ha! But why do these idiots have to fallow me?  
  
~~In Entrance Hall~~  
  
Riku: Why don't go leave me alone and go play with Sora or something!  
  
Donald: We were sent by our king to fallow the Keyblade and that's what we are doing!  
  
Goofy: Yep!  
  
Suddenly Sora and the Beast appear.   
  
Beast: Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?  
  
The Beast suddenly senses Belle.  
  
Beast: Belle?  
  
Belle turned into a Shadow Heartless. The Beast   
  
became angry and went after the Shadow Heartless.   
  
Riku: Quit while you can.  
  
Riku with Donald Duck and Goofy appeared in frount of Sora.  
  
Sora: No. Not without Kairi.  
  
Riku transformed using his new found power.  
  
Riku: The darkness will destroy you.  
  
Sora: You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!  
  
Riku: Really... Well, we'll just see about that!  
  
Sora is immobilized and Riku shot an orb of darkness from the palm of his hand at Sora. Before the shot could hit Sora, Goofy blocked the orb with his shield.  
  
Goofy: Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!  
  
Riku: You'd betray your king?  
  
Goofy: Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?  
  
Donald: Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together.  
  
Donald ran to Sora and Goofy.  
  
Donald: Well, you know... All for one and one for all.  
  
Goofy: I guess you're stuck with us, Sora.  
  
Sora: *looking down* Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy.  
  
Riku: How will you fight without a weapon?  
  
Sora: I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart.  
  
Riku: Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?  
  
Sora: Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. (readying his wooden sword) I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!  
  
The Keyblade Riku was holding disappeared and it reappeared this time in Sora's possession.   
  
Riku: *thinking* What the, why does he have it?  
  
Sora fought Riku. Riku Tried his hardest to defeat Sora be he couldn't, and he failed…Riku transformed back into his normal self and ran for it! He couldn't fail again, he needed to be stronger! 


	13. Taken Over

Chapter 13: Taken Over  
  
  
  
Riku: Why? It was mine.   
  
Riku was still running he had to put as much distance between him and Sora.  
  
Hooded Man: Know this.  
  
The hooded man appeared.  
  
Hooded Man: The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade.  
  
Riku: o.O What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?  
  
Hooded Man: For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger.  
  
Riku: What should I do?  
  
Hooded Man: It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.  
  
The Hooded Man gave Riku his powers, dun dun dun!!!!  
  
Riku had fused with the Hooded Dude, once Riku had done this he felt a weird force come pone his body as if he was not in control. Was this a mistake, letting someone he didn't know into hid body?  
  
~~Later in the Grand Hall~~  
  
Riku: (talking with an evil voice) So, I see the path has emerged at last.  
  
  
  
Maleficent: Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness.  
  
Riku: Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world.  
  
Maleficent: What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds.  
  
Riku: Such confidence.  
  
A dark Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.  
  
Maleficent: Oh! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! (looking at Kairi) It must be her.  
  
Riku: Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power.  
  
Maleficent: The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses.  
  
Maleficent went to fight Sora. While the evil Riku stayed behind.   
  
Real Riku: Who are you anyways?  
  
Dude: I am Ansem!!!!  
  
Riku: o.O ok….  
  
Ansem: Behold my power over you! MUAHAHAH!!!  
  
Riku: Man you're weird!  
  
Ansem: Why do question my power?  
  
Riku: Because you're freakin me out!  
  
Ansem: You're so mean!  
  
Riku: Get you butt out of my body you old freak!  
  
Ansem: NO!  
  
Riku: YES!  
  
Ansem: NO!  
  
Riku: Yes!  
  
Ansem: No! A million times!  
  
Riku: Yes a million in one times!  
  
Ansem: no a million billion times!!  
  
Riku: Fine you win…. Hwy did you hear that?  
  
Ansem: You and I are one, of chore I heard that!  
  
Riku: *mumbling* stupid, old guy tries to act like he's better…  
  
Ansem: What did you say!?  
  
Riku: Nothing, and I think its kinda weird because I'm talking to myself… anyways lets go see what that was.  
  
Riku/Ansem went to see what all the noise was about, only to find Maleficent retreating. She was weak and wounded from her fight with Sora. Riku had his keyblade out just in case he was needed.  
  
Riku/ Ansem: Do you need some help?   
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
Sora, Goofy and Donald appear.   
  
Donald: Is that--  
  
Riku: Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... (Quickly thrust the Keyblade to Malfeasant's heart) Behold!  
  
  
  
Maleficent: Wha-  
  
Riku: Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!   
  
Riku pulled the Keyblade out of Malfeasant's heart and disappeared. As Malfeasant's power began to grow…  
  
Maleficent: This is it! This power! Darkness... The true darkness!   
  
Maleficent turned into a Dragon. Sora's group began to fight the Dragon.   
  
Riku watched from far away.  
  
Ansem: We will see in this battle who is the strongest, and who was the puppet.   
  
Riku: Puppet?  
  
Ansem: The darkness uses' people to help it grow; this has already been proven by the others who have helped Maleficent carry out her plans.  
  
Sora defeated the Dragon and Riku decided to go see what remained of Maleficent, she had burned to ashes.  
  
Riku/ Ansem: How ironic. She was just another puppet after all.  
  
Donald: What?  
  
Riku/ Ansem: The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. (stepping on the Dragon's remains and it disappears) A fitting end for such a fool.  
  
Riku/ Ansem disappeared, he still had to watch the princesses if all went according to plan he would be able to complete the keyhole. As time had passed Ansem became more and more powerful completely absorbing Riku. Riku knew he had done wrong to let someone into his body. "What can I do now?" he thought, "Nothing you simple fool, I'M IN CONTROL NOW!" Ansem barked back. They sat on top of the Keyhole looking down at the lifeless body of Kairi. As they watched the hear commotion coming from below. "Right on time" said Ansem, "Sora be careful" thought Riku. Sora Ran up to where Kairi was and did not notes that Goofy had been blocked out by an invisible barrier.  
  
Sora: Kairi!  
  
Sora approaches Kairi and puts her in his arms.  
  
Sora: *shaking her* Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!  
  
Riku/ Ansem: It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.  
  
Sora: What? You... You're not Riku.  
  
Riku/ Ansem: The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps.  
  
Sora: The princess...? Kairi's a princess?  
  
Riku/ Ansem floats down.  
  
Riku/ Ansem: Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened.  
  
Sora: Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!  
  
Riku: But first, you must give the princess back her heart. *Points keyblade at Sora*  
  
Sora felt something strange in his heart and kneels while holding his heart.  
  
Donald: Sora!  
  
Sora: What's--  
  
Riku/ Ansem: Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!  
  
Sora: Kairi... Kairi's inside me? *Looks at Kairi*  
  
Riku: I know all that there is to know.  
  
Sora: Tell me. Who are you?  
  
Riku: It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness.  
  
Donald Duck tried to charge at Riku/ Ansem, but Riku/ Ansem shoves Donald Duck through the barrier.  
  
Riku: So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!  
  
Riku is going to attack Sora who is unable to defend himself, but then Sora heard Kairi.  
  
Voice of Kairi: Sora!  
  
Sora deflected the attack from Riku with his Keyblade.  
  
Sora: (angry) Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!  
  
Riku/ Ansem fought against Sora, the hole time thinking he was going to win. Riku could stand to see Sora hurt, he realized for the first time that Sora had been right, he was on the wrong side! Sora defeated Riku/ Ansem, he dropped his Keyblade, he couldn't believe he lost, and then he disappeared into darkness. From far away Riku/ Ansem watched Sora.   
  
Riku: Haha you lost!  
  
Ansem: Shut up you fool!  
  
Riku: You lost to a 14 year old!  
  
Ansem: Silent!  
  
Riku: What's Sora doing? He's got our Keyblade?  
  
Ansem: Ha! He's going to sacrifice himself to save that stupid girl!  
  
Riku: Sora! Hey wait Kairi's not stupid!  
  
Sora gabbed the Keyblade into himself.  
  
Riku: Sora! No!!!!!!!  
  
Ansem: MUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Now he will become darkness and we will have no one to stand in our way! Now lets go!  
  
Ansem trance formed back into himself and went to see the compleated Keyhole. 


	14. The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 14: The Light in the Darkness  
  
Ansem appeared in front of Goofy, Donald, and Kairi.  
  
Ansem: So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over.  
  
Donald and Goofy readies their weapons.  
  
Donald: Don't make another move!  
  
Goofy: * to Donald* Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?  
  
Donald: I don't know!  
  
Ansem steps forward, but is being held back.  
  
Ansem: Impossible...  
  
A image of Riku appeared not letting Ansem go.  
  
Riku: No. You won't use me for this!  
  
Kairi: Riku!  
  
Riku: You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!  
  
Suddenly, the Shadow Heartless appeared. Kairi nods and they run for it.   
  
Ansem: Riku! Why do you not obey me!  
  
Riku: I will not let you use me anymore! I don't want to hurt them anymore!   
  
The darkness from the Keyhole began to swallow Ansem, Riku was also taken because he was part of Ansem now. Ansem disappeared smiling. Freddy had been watching Riku, she knew that Ansem was now in control. She had done everything in her power to not let anything bad happen and yet, now there was nothing she could do. " I hope giving Sora a heatless body will help, I made sure that his heart went with Kairi, so she will have to give it back to him. Please Sora help Riku, defeat Ansem for me." She also had been holding back the Heartless the best she could to help Sora's friends escape. She left to see where the Shadow Sora was. He had been following his friends, who had just entered the Entrance Hall.  
  
Goofy: Kairi, hurry!  
  
Kairi: I can't leave them behind!  
  
Donald: We can't stay here!  
  
Goofy: A Heartless is after us!  
  
Donald: I'll take care of him!  
  
Shadow Sora approaches his friends. Donald tried to attack the Shadow by hitting it on the head.  
  
Donald: Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?  
  
The Shadow responds like Sora.  
  
Kairi: Sora? Is that you?  
  
Goofy: Uh-oh!  
  
Goofy, Donald , Kairi, and the Shadow were surrounded by the other Shadow Heartless. Goofy and Donald Duck take their battle positions.  
  
Kairi: This time, I'll protect you. *holds Sora*  
  
The other Shadows get near Kairi and Shadow Sora.  
  
Goofy: Kairi!  
  
The other Shadows were eliminated and Sora reverted from a Shadow to normal.  
  
Sora: (embraces Kairi) Kairi, thank you.  
  
Kairi: Sora...  
  
Donald & Goofy: Sora!  
  
Sora's group and Kairi were surrounded by more Shadow Heartless. Then the Beast appeared at the scene.  
  
Beast: Go! Now!  
  
Sora: Come with us!  
  
Beast: I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!  
  
Sora: All right. Let's get out of here.  
  
Sora and the others left. Freddy watched the Beast destroy her fellow Heartless and run to find Bell. " I'm not safe here, but where can I go? She was not safe here the princesses had awoken and they would be after the darkness and the Beast was running around destroying everything! She decided there was nothing she could do but stay here. Riku was gone even if he got his heart back what would happen, what if he was trapped forever? As she wondered around she found that Sora had returned he went and destroyed the Behemoth that had appeared in the Dark Depths. As he finished the battle he was greeted by others that Freddy assumed were also more of his friends.  
  
Sora: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Yuffie: We came in Cid's ship.  
  
Aerith: This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again.  
  
Leon: It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful...  
  
Aerith: Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island.  
  
Sora: Really?  
  
Yuffie: But, it also means goodbye.   
  
Aerith: Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again.  
  
Yuffie: Everyone will go back to where they came from.  
  
Sora: Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship.  
  
Leon: It's not that simple.  
  
Yuffie: Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?  
  
Aerith: Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them.  
  
Yuffie: The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the world return, so will the walls.  
  
Leon: Which means gummi ships will be useless.  
  
Sora: So you're saying we'll never...?  
  
Leon: We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.  
  
Aerith: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.  
  
Yuffie: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.  
  
Sora: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Donald: Sora!  
  
Goofy: Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!  
  
Leon: Sora, good luck.  
  
Sora went back into the Dark Depths and sealed the Keyhole, sealing this world from the Heartless forever. Freddy along with all the other Heartless Were pulled into the darkness appearing in a new place, they were in the End of the World! 


	15. Dive into the Heart

Chapter 15: Dive into the Heart  
  
~~End of the World~~  
  
Ansem was in the world of darkness, no light would ever be found here. This world was all that was left of the destroyed worlds.   
  
Ansem: Now I will rule all!  
  
Riku: What ever…  
  
Ansem: And I will make sure that you do not get off so easily, return to darkness!!  
  
Riku: What!  
  
He was swallowed by the darkness.  
  
Ansem: Now no one can reach you, you are mine to control!  
  
Ansem transformed into Riku and walked away. Little did he know that Sora had already arrived and was nearing the end. Sora appeared on what looked like Destiny Islands.   
  
Sora: Is this... Is this my island?  
  
Sora ran to where the secret place used to be.  
  
Voice of Ansem: This world has been connected  
  
Parts of the Island began to disappear, and the Island began to change.  
  
Goofy: What was that?  
  
Voice of Ansem: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.  
  
Sora spotted Riku standing on the edge of the Island. He ran up to see him.   
  
Ansem: Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.   
  
Riku turned to Ansem.  
  
Sora: *reaches out* Riku!  
  
Ansem: Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.  
  
Ansem disappeared and reappeared in midair floating behind Sora and his friends.  
  
Ansem: *makes a scary face and does a weird hand motion* You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.  
  
Sora: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!  
  
Ansem rises up a little.  
  
Ansem: So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!  
  
A Heartless called a Guardian appeared behind Ansem and he attacked Sora. Ansem completely relied on his Guardian to fight. Ansem was defeated and fled. Sora preceded fighting the Darkside, and Ansem again. After that Sora and his friends appeared in darkness. Riku watched from far away he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there but still he watched Sora cheering him on.   
  
Sora: Wha...?  
  
Ansem: Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Sora looks to see a white door, Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Ansem: Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours.  
  
The World of Chaos appeared.  
  
Ansem: Darkness conquers all worlds!  
  
Suddenly, Goofy and Donald Duck were sucked into a portal and Sora falls, but then Riku stepped up to bat.  
  
Voice of Riku: Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.  
  
Sora flew up and readied himself to fight Ansem. Ansem had grown in size and looked even freakier then before, even his Guardian had grown. Sora fought his hardest against Ansem and was winning! Riku watched his friend beating up Ansem " Yeah Sora! Beat up that old fart!"  
  
Sora had won Goofy and Donald back. And it was now time for the last battle against Ansem. Sora, Goofy, and Donald few into action! Doing as much damage to Ansem as possible. They defected Ansem and he returned to his normal self.  
  
Ansem: It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...  
  
Kingdom Hearts' doors open with dark smoke poring out.  
  
Ansem: Supreme darkness...  
  
Sora: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!  
  
Light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors. The lights illuminate Ansem.  
  
Ansem: Lights? But why...?  
  
Ansem has disappeared for good. With Kingdom Hearts' doors partially open, Sora's group runs to them and tries closing it.  
  
Sora: Come on!  
  
While Sora's group pushes the doors, Goofy stopped to look in.  
  
Donald: Stop staring and keep pushing!  
  
Suddenly, Donald and Goofy could see more Heartless on the other side of the door.  
  
Donald & Goofy: The Heartless!?  
  
Donald: Hurry!  
  
Sora: I can't...  
  
Riku: Don't give up!  
  
Riku appeared from the other side of the doors. He didn't know how he got there but he was glade to see Sora again.  
  
Riku: Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!  
  
Sora: Okay!  
  
Sora's group and Riku tries harder to close the doors, but the Heartless began to raise.  
  
Donald: It's hopeless!  
  
Suddenly, someone was eliminating the Heartless. Then Goofy, Donald, and the others saw something bright, it is Mickey Mouse.  
  
Donald & Goofy: Your Majesty!  
  
Mickey: (holding his own Keyblade) Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!  
  
Donald: (to Sora) Close it, quick!  
  
Sora: But...  
  
Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.  
  
Goofy: Sora, you can trust King Mickey.  
  
Riku: Now! They're coming!  
  
Riku was scared he knew he couldn't get out of Kingdom Hearts, and he didn't want to be alone. Now he would never be able to see Sora and Kairi again.  
  
Mickey: Donald, Goofy, thank you.  
  
The doors began to close but Riku has one last thing to say to Sora.  
  
Riku: Take care of her.  
  
Sora nodded as the doors completely closed. Sora and King Mickey used their Keyblades to seal Kingdom Hearts, and the door diapered.   
  
King Mickey: Riku! We need to get away from the Heartless!  
  
Riku: OK let's go!  
  
The two ran away from where the Heartless were but as they ran something stage began to happen, the ground began to shake.  
  
Riku: Wh--whats happening?  
  
King Mickey: The worlds are separating!   
  
Just as he said that Riku was pulled away, and by the looks of it King Mickey was two! Riku then blacked out, he knew no more. Later Riku awoke (And just to let you know this part I'm not making up it's in the end of KH on the Japanese version only) A white path widens gently through the black nothingness before him.  
  
Riku: Sora… Kairi…  
  
The path comes into a horizontal plane.  
  
Riku: I'm sorry…  
  
Riku walks down the path.  
  
Riku: Is this… the world of death?  
  
Riku walked with his head hung and he looks lost. He flickers slightly as if not quite real. Then he stumbles and stops as a blue light surrounds him. Clutching his chest he talks to himself.  
  
Riku: I can't disappear yet.  
  
The aura subsides  
  
Riku: Not until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time...   
  
A voice from the darkness...  
  
Voice: Riku, can you hear me?  
  
Riku raises his head only fractionally, but looks about warily.  
  
Voice: I'll be there soon.  
  
Riku turns abruptly to see who's there.  
  
Riku: Who's there?  
  
But he faces only darkness.  
  
Voice: I've been talking to you all along. But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart.   
  
Riku: ?  
  
Voice: Another Keyblade...I've gotten the Keyblade for this side.   
  
Riku: I don't know who you are, but... What's happened to me?   
  
Voice: Your heart has overcome the darkness. But you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart was left behind. In this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered.   
  
Riku: What should I do?   
  
Riku turns to face the way onwards again.  
  
Voice: The door of darkness that is soon going to appear... That door, through which we cannot pass... In order to close it, Two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate.  
  
Riku: Fate... You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe?   
  
Voice: You yourself should be able to feel their hearts.  
  
From the distance, Sora comes running through the darkness towards Riku.  
  
Voice: How you perceive your friends...Is dependent on your own heart.  
  
Sora is very close now, and he is smiling.  
  
Riku has his eyes closed. He has been imagining Sora. He opens his eyes, seemingly much more at ease.  
  
Riku: Thank you.   
  
(that's the end of the scene)  
  
Riku continued to walk through the darkness, not feeling as alone, but he still whished there was more. He heard something coming from behind him, it sounded like quickly moving feet. He turned to see a girl around his age moving towards him. Her hair was long and black, and her eyes were a golden yellow, she wore a black long sleeved dress. She ran towards him.   
  
Riku: Freddy?  
  
Girl: Riku! I've found you!  
  
She ran into his arms and looked up at him. He touched her face.  
  
Riku: Is this what you used to look like?  
  
Freddy: Yes but not my eyes, they were blue…*she looks down*  
  
She trance formed back into a Heartless.  
  
Riku: What happened?  
  
Freddy: I don't know but, just like you I have no body… that was just a memory….  
  
Riku looked down at the Heartless in his arms   
  
Riku: I'm sorry… I will never do anything like that again…  
  
Freddy: I know, but that's not important now… we need to stay together and help each other. I will help you get out of here….  
  
Riku: Thanks you Freddy  
  
He kissed her softly on the head and carried her with him down the white path.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well hope you liked it! Now don't feel bad that its over just yet! I'm redoing A Riku Halloween as we speak! So I will start posting it up again soon! So keep an eye out for it! And thank you all so much for the reviews they meant a lot to me! Thank you so much for making me feel good about this story and please R&R A Riku Halloween when I put it up! 


End file.
